


Her Queen

by Rmepashn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Curses, F/F, F/M, Immortality, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slow Burn, Some deviation from the BtVS timeline, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmepashn/pseuds/Rmepashn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story from the pov of a original character. Eventual faith/OC. </p><p>Ashran the cursed firstborn to an ancient kingdom, this story follows her life as she becomes something the world has never seen before and after a lifetime with monsters she meets faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for fun. I own and profit from nothing related to or belonging to the btvs show or storyline.

Ancient Samar

 

4001 BC

******************************

 

“Push your highness!” The midwife sternly urged, the Queens beautiful features were compressed in effort, sweat slick raven hair clung if possible elegantly around the queens face. Grunting the midwife looked down to see the heirs head crowning. Looking up at the queen she smiled, as a bald head began emerging. “It’s coming!”

 

Hearing that the queen sat up further and pushed, as a room full of advisors and the King stood watching expectantly. If a son heir the royal family would have its heir, if a girl she would be sure alliance maker, this thought was mainly what the council and royal advisors were concerned about. Todryn who was barely at his tenth season looked on in interest, he was the eldest son of the King, but not an heir since his mother was a concubine in the Kings harem but that didn’t concern him, he had been told that he may get a brother today.

 

Looking up in wonder he gazed at his father who stood as near the queen as permitted looking on with love filled eyes and a smile the likes of which Todryn had never seen. The court had always whispered that the king had married his queen of a hearts love, ignoring more profitable alliances that the one to his queen that promised he support a sovereign nomadic country with no real power. Today that opinion was supported.

 

Suddenly a shrill cry sounded the chamber and Todryn looked over in wonder as the screaming infant was handed off to a small team of caretakers placed the screaming baby in a crib.

“Well?” The King urged, when he looked over when his queen gasped suddenly and began pushing again. The midwife spun around and stared at the king. “IT’S ANOTHER!”

 

This one came faster. With a cry the queen stiffened then sagged as the other infant was free. The midwife stood as she cradled the screaming child, frowning she looked from one twin to the other; the eldest was whimpering but strangely silent while the youngest shrieked like a banshee.

 

“Your highness…there is something wrong with the eldest.” A nurse exclaimed, Todryn watched his father shove the nurse to the side, his robes flowing with the movement while the queen looked on in worry.

“Sek what is it.” The queen asked, Todyrn watched as his father held the eldest child staring down in disgusted awe.

 

“Its eyes…” The king whispered. Sek stared down at his eldest daughter who stared back at him through ruby eyes with swirls of copper and gold. “Priest…is it the Gods?” He exclaimed.

 

All eyes turned to the mage who stared down at the child in horror, “it is cursed my king, it shall bring death to us all, our life will feed it.”

 

The King dropped the infant back in the cradle and Todryn stared in fascinated horror as his father suddenly barked orders and everyone withdrew from his sister’s presence. Looking to the queen he found her cradling the younger twin to her chest.

Todryn continued to watch as his father ordered the older twin taken away and forbade the court scholars to acknowledge her in there writings.

 

“She will be called Ashran…” The priest said, at the Kings look he continued. “The soulless one”

 

“She’s just a baby.” Todryn whispered, bewildered by their behavior.

********************************

 

4011 BC

 

Ashran stared up fearfully one hand clutching the left side of her face, the painful slap stung staring at her mother the queen who spat towards her and stood. “You are not my daughter; you are no one to ask for hugs.” Ashran shrank and shuffled farther away from the enraged woman watching in confusion as the queen stood and bent to pick up Chasi’ her younger twin sister…whose eyes were the same brown as their mothers.

 

Standing once the pair left the large chamber she stood and watched as the servants quickly refocused on their tasks. Flinching when the large doors closest to her swung open and crashed against the walls she watched as Todryn her brother strode in. At twenty he was the youngest general in there Kings army. Tall and lean and strode through the room with confidence a narcissistic expression on his face until his eyes met Ashrans. Keeping his expression blank Todyrn quickly winked and strode past Ashran without directly looking at her.

Ashran resisted the urge to follow after him; they had both learned years ago not to talk. Honestly everyone had, no one spoke to her or looked at her. She had learned to make herself appear smaller than she was and to never look anyone in the eye. The people here were convinced her eyes would steal their souls.

 

“TODRYN!” The king’s voice bellowed, flinching again Ashran scurried away from the Kings voice as quickly as she could. Flinching when she walked through the still opened doors she cringed as the glaring sunlight stung her skin she squinted her eyes as she crossed the small enclosed courtyard to the east wing where she called home.

 

Closing the wooden door behind her she quickly made her way to her chambers. Dodging a crack of sunlight that shone on the floor she turned down a limestone stairwell into her bathing room below the wing. Devoid of windows the cool stone chilled her pinkened skin. Shrugging out of the cloak she crouched and peered at the water. The picture reflected back to her made her sigh. Today was her tenth birthday and the entire palace was crazy with preparation for the royal heir’s party. Foreign merchants had been arriving throughout the week to solicit the royal family for gifts and services. All to celebrate the princess heir Chasi’s birthday.

 

Her younger sister who had brown eyes instead of amber, who was identical to Ashran in every way physically except for her eyes and sensitive skin. Looking up when Ashran detected the sound of stone shifting together she looked up to see Todryn walk into the bath chamber through forgotten servant corridors. His narcissistic demeanor was gone and in its place was her brother.

Smiling he came and sat beside her. Ashran warily watched him, unsure at first.

 

Todryn smiled at the princess. The chamber was dark and neglected but it was there haven. Reaching into his armor he pulled out a small cloth wrapped package. “I believe this is yours.” He knew was a risk it was to give her gifts and he rarely considered it much less did.

Eyeing the shape Ashran took it and unwrapped the cloth to see a gold medallion strung on braided leather. The medallion was stamped with the head figure of their patron Goddess of the sun. “Why” She whispered.

 

“Because it shouldn’t be just Chasi that gets a party.” Todryn said brushing Ashrans hair from her face when he saw the purple bruise. “Ashran…what happened?”

 

Turning away Ashran shrank down smaller. Cursing Todryn gripped her face and forced her to look at him. Fear roiled through her small frame.

“What…who did this?” Todryn asked, confused by his angry tone Ashran tried to pull away.

 

“The queen.” She whispered, her fear rising when she saw the rage in his handsome features.

 

“Why?” He spat.

 

“I…Chasi went to her and the queen hugged her…I just wanted her…” unable to finish she looked away.

 

“You wanted a hug?” Todryn asked. Again baffled by the pure hatred that everyone but he had for his young sister. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close. “I’m sorry Ashran.”

“Why don’t they want me?” she whispered.

 

“They are fools to fear you.”

 

“It’s my eyes.” She whispered. He tightened and pulled away.  

 

“What about them?” He asked, forcing himself to look her in the eye. They WERE eerie. The swirling amber tones could be mesmerizing.

 

“They hate them…they came back.” She said distractedly fingering the medallion.

“What do you mean?” He asked, tipping her chin up to look at him.

 

“I cut them out last night. They grew back.” She said seriously. Her statement so shocking that he froze and looked past her to a small pile of rags and a bloodied knife. His stomach roiled violently and he looked at her clueless as to what to say.

Tears burned his eyes as he felt helpless to help her. Brushing her hair aside he stared into her eyes until she stared back. “There is nothing wrong with you, it is them. You have a bigger purpose and fate…I’m sure of it.”

“Why do they hate me so.” Ashran cried. Confused when he began shaking.

 

“They are fools. The lot of them.” Todryn was determined that it was true. Since her birth it was said that the king had not shared his wife’s bed and that the queen was more and more indulging in opiates from the eastern nations and his father was forever lost in his Harems while he led the army and Chasi was spoiled and given her every desire while the royal heir was locked away in the oldest forgotten wing of the palace. The rumors of curses followed Ashran all the more since the King had not fathered any more children that lived longer than a year since her birth.

 

There was also beginning to be talk of Ashran in a sense that made Todryn uneasy. There was a pull she had on people that the gossipers referred to as the ‘allure’ where many who gazed upon her were unnaturally intrigued and drawn to her. Todryn thought back to the week prior when he had come upon a senator who had been trying to urge Ashran to a secluded garden alone. Todryn had of course taken the man’s head and was now being punished by their father with extra duties in the west. This was news he hadn’t been able to share with his young sister as of yet. However if it had been Chasi’s honor he defended he doubted he would be sent to the western deserts.

 

Looking down at the girl child he conceded, she was exceptionally beautiful even after only a decade. Her hair hung in simmering raven curls and her face had strong elegant features with a light dusting of freckles, even with her strange eyes. She was however in his opinion much more beautiful than her twin sister who was odd given they were twins.

 

“I must tell you something Ashran.” Todryn said softly. Ashran looked up still wary but less hesitant to look at him.

 

“What is it?” Ashran asked.

 

“I’m being sent to the west, Father wishes me to squash rebels in that region.” He said resolutely.

 

Frowning she glared at him. “It’s because of that senator isn’t it?” She stood angrily. “ You are father’s oldest son and he is sending you away from here.”

 

“Its not your fault, I can be of use there.” Todryn said seriously. Surprised at her ire.

 

“You’re my only friend Todryn. Everyone else…even animals fear me.” Her statement had begun strong but as she finished all he could see was the small frail child. Who everyone feared because of a birth defect.

Todryn sighed and stood, looking down at Ashran he took the medallion from her and draped it over her head, ignoring the subtle flinching motion she made.

 

Kneeling down he looked at her. “Someday it won’t be like this, someday you will be surrounded by all that love you, and your life is only just beginning little sister. Someday…someday you will know peace.”

“Take me with you.” Ashran asked, surprised at her boldness.

 

“I can’t, the battle field is no place for you.”

 

“When will you return?” Ashran asked tucking the necklace into her robes.

 

“When father is through with his tantrum. Until then I will miss you.”

 

Tearing Ashran nodded. “Will you kill many men?”

 

 

“Probably.” He shrugged casually.

 

“Be safe…” Ashran smiled, making Todryns heart soar. It was nearly impossible to draw a smile from her.

 

“Of course.” Kissing her forehead softly he stood and strode back through the secret corridor and with one last grin and wink he shut the passageway door. Leaving Ashran in seclusion.

****************************************

 

4015 BC

 

 

Todryn felt adrenaline rush through him as he and the last of his army rode through the palace gates, gleaming limestone flashed in the sun, gold pillars and massive statues flooded his vision as he smiled when he spotted the king and royal family awaiting him. Swinging his leg behind him he dismounted his stallion and strolled across the courtyard and he climbed the steps until he was face to face with his father. In the four years he had been away he could see his father had aged, his ebony hair was not streaked with silver and his face bore more wrinkles and Todryn noticed the stiff way he held himself.

 

Bowing his head he greeted his king. "The rebels have been eradicated my king."

 

"Yes, you are a great general. Come let us eat and tell me how your journey has been." Todryn smiled and followed as the king turned and the royal family turned and they all were led by servants to the eating chamber. Covertly Todryn glanced around him, desperate to catch a glimpse of the heir. Chasi was beside there mother deeply tanned and dressed in purple robes she had grown beautiful and he knew this would be how Ashran would appear but strangely it wasn't the same thing.

 

Letting excitement fill him when they were routed through the private courtyards quickly glancing to his right he nearly stumbled when he looked at the eastern wing and saw in place of the door that should be there large metal door with new locks. 'What had happened?'

 

Swallowing his anxiety he plastered a smile to his face as the four of them sat around dining table. He sat at his father’s right hand, the queen across from him and Chasi sat in the heir’s throne. Todryn frowned slightly wondering why after all this time it still irked him knowing that the rightful heir was dethroned and shunned because of a birth defect, he himself had never had much desire for it. Whether because he had never been given the idea that he belonged there or because he was content with his place as it was.

 

"Is something wrong Todryn?" The king asked, Todryn glanced over and smiled.

 

"Not at all father, i am just amazed with how much Chasi has grown." Todryn smiled, his father smiled too pride and love shone in his eyes when he too looked at Chasi.

 

"Yes…there are already discussions of marriage offers. Sayids eldest is very interested." King sek smiled broadly. Todryn thought over Sayids eldest heir, the man was twice his own age with six wives as well as a harem. Todryn had never been close to Chasi but he did not like the arrangement.

 

Swallowing Todryn looked back to the king " She is still young, i am sure you will find her a suitable husband that is worthy of her." Internally braced in case he hadn't spoken carefully enough.

 

The king instead nodded and beamed at Todryn. " You are right, there are plenty of young lords to choose from. Now tell me of your journey."

 

Todryn leaned forward and set down a chunk of meat on his plate. Indulging his father he regaled him with news of his troops, the bloodiest fights and answered all questions asked to him. As the day wore into night Todryn grew more anxious to break away and go find Ashran. Finally when the sun had long been gone the king retired and Todryn smiled as the queen and princess retired as well.

 

Carefully he navigated and hall way until he reached the hidden passage along the wall and pressed the key allowing the door to appear and open. Stealthily he navigated the pitch dark tunnel until he felt the cool stone wall that led to his sisters underground bathing room. Pressing on the stone he was grateful that it was still in working order. Entering the underground chamber he squinted into the darkness…."Ashran?" he whispered.

 

When nothing happened he felt along the wall until he felt steps at his feet and cautiously he walked up the steps. When he reached the main level he found the same result. Everything was swamped in black. "Ashran where are you?" he whispered. Still nothing. Walking to where he saw a crack of moonlight there a window used to be and in its place were more bricks.

 

Taking a fire kit from his pocket he lit a lamp that was attached to the wall. When the flame cast a light what little he could see made his blood run cold. The simple forgotten furniture was gone the room was emptied except for a stone slab that was mounted to the floor and iron shackles were placed all along the stone.

 

Without thought Todryn started to try to get a closer look when he heard voices…and footsteps. Cursing he stepped back into the shadows as two guards appeared through the entrance of the room, one carried a torch while the other dragged something heavy behind him.

 

"Damned thing." He heard a guard say tugged harder on their burden. Curious Todryn leaned out further from his view point, cold fear washed through him, what was this? Where was Ashran? When the guard grabbed the robed figure and flung it onto the stone slab Todryn would forever swear that the world stopped. A dark cloak fell away to reveal a tall slender girl, that even in the dark looked exactly like Chasi, but…he knew when those eyes opened they would be amber.

 

The guard with the torch placed it in a holder and he and his partner turned Ashran onto her stomach and the shackles were fastened on her wrists and ankles and he could see they had additional shackles with them that they used to chair her arms above the elbows together as well as her legs above the knees. Silently he watched what was obviously a well practiced procedure in rage. This was the heir, he watched as they tightened the chains by some reel that was not visible from where he was and when the guard who drug her in uncoiled a whip Todryn couldn't think his dagger somehow found its way in his hands and through the air into the guards head before he was able to consciously grasp what he had done.

 

The other guard drew his sword and braced himself for an attack, "who's there?!" Todryn strode into the light, the guard visibly paled.

 

"What is this!?" He yelled. The Guard straightened.

 

"It is the will of the King my prince."

 

"What has she done to deserve this!"

 

Honest confusion flooded the guard’s features. "This is the soulless creature, not her highness Chasi." The guard stated this as if it were an explanation.

 

Drawing his sword he advanced on the guard until he was toe to toe with the man. "SHE is ASHRAN! Royal twin, the heir you will not call her creature!"

 

"She is unholy my prince."

 

"Will you tell the king that i am here?" Todryn asked, he knew were his father to find out he had sought her out and killed one of the guards he would be deployed elsewhere once again.

 

"I will do what you order my lord." The guard bowed his head. Todryn narrowed his gaze, he was lying. Without warning Todryn covered the man’s mouth with one hand and drove his blade through the man’s gut without a thought.

 

When he dropped to the ground Todryn dropped his sword and turned on Ashran, after tugging on the shackles he leapt on the bodies of the men looking for the key. Hissing in frustration he looked back at Ashran who had still not moved. He decided she must have a different pair of guards who unlocked her.

 

"Ashran, are you awake?" Todryn asked, a slight quiver ran through his sister before she turned those alarming amber eyes on him, he kneeled and looked at her, willing her to remember him. She moaned weakly, her eyes fluttered shut.

 

 

As the morning sun rose Todryn anxiously stroked Ashrans hair, she was so thin…he had no time to dwell on this. The bodies of the night guards lay where they had died, where he had killed them. Anytime he expected to see the morning guards, by his estimation he guessed they were already late. He couldn’t be seen with Ashran here nor could he leave the bodies as they were.

Sighing he rose thinking over what he must do. Moving quickly he moved the bodies of the dead men into the shadows kicking dirt and straw over the blood stains and headed for the secret passageway. The only chance he had to save her was to trust another with his secret friendship to his sister. As he ran over the names of his men the only name that seemed right was his second, G’ja. Over the span of the last deployment he had come to trust the man as a brother, if there was anyone who would help…it was him.

Glancing back to where he left Ashran still shackled to that stone he resolved to find a way to free her. Pushing through the door he moved through the tunnel with an old familiarity, cursing as he twisted his ankle and his feet waded through muddy water until finally he reached the passage which led into his chamber.

 

Moving quickly he shed his clothes, tossing his weapons upon his bed he knelt beside his trunks which had been delivered here sometime during the night. Dressing in plain loose robes he paused only to shove his dirty clothes into a pile for the servants before he ventured out to find G’ja.

 

Moaning softly, Ashran listened carefully for any noise, if someone was nearby it was best not to let them know she had awoken. Odd…she smelled blood. Opening her eyes she felt her chest seize in fear when she saw the large blood stains on the stones mere feet from her. Propping up onto her elbows as well as she could she looked around frantically, where were the guards? There scents were faded but nearby, along with a different familiar scent. She knew it…sniffing deeply and felt her heart leap with hope…Todryn? Had he returned?

Excited she looked around, expecting him to emerge from the shadows as he had so often before his deployment four years ago. Nothing. Sighing she lay back down, fighting for sleep she knew would be a rarity once the guards arrived. Staring absently at the wall she shifted, attempting to ease the pain in her legs.

As of late, her king was determined to see just how extensive her healing abilities were. They had been discovered shortly after the dawn of the new year nearly eight months ago when he had brutally crushed her forearm with the hilt of his sword. Her crime? That he had walked into the market and seen her. The fact that her arm had healed by the next night had peaked his interest.

Since then he had discovered that she seemed to heal virtually overnight from any painful wound inflicted upon her and to both their horrors the week before after he had ordered a guard to bludgeon her, it seemed that any overly serious wound affected Chasi. She had been able to determine from the whispered gossip that after she had been knocked unconscious Chasi had collapsed and while there was no physical wound, the high priest had declared that she, the “soulless one” was linked to her twin in such a way that it should be priority that no real harm come to Ashran…obviously that didn’t mean the experimental broken bone wasn’t allowed.

Ashran jerked when she heard stone scrape against stone…when no light appeared from the hallway she knew it had to be the tunnel entrance. Who? Todryn? Shrinking down she pretended to be asleep when she heard two sets of footsteps approaching her, sniffing softly her heart leapt. It was Todryn! And…and smelly stinky man…

“This is her?” The smelly man asked.

“Yes, are you sure your okay with this?” It was Todryns voice, deeper and rougher but it was him!

“You are my brother in arms. Of course I’m sure…besides…think of all the excitement this will cause.” The man said though he sounded apprehensive to Ashran. She smelled Todryns scent grows closer as she heard him shift and bend down. Unconsciously flinching when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Ashran…sister…I know your awake…it’s me…Todryn.” He sounded nervous.

Opening her eyes carefully she couldn’t contain her excitement, it really was him. Perhaps the Gods did hear prayers from a soulless being after all.

“You came back.” Her voice whispered. He smiled his eyes warming.

“Of course, I’ll always come back for you.” Todryn reached into a satchel at his side that hadn’t caught Ashrans notice and pulled a large brown cloak from it, draping it over her. She flinched at the alien feeling of coverings. Looking up at the tall smelly man she studied him carefully. He was tall, taller than Todryn even. His hair was cropped close to his head, gold and bronze earrings covered his ears and a shaggy beard was cropped short. His clothes were that of a warrior and when he knelt beside Todryn he rested his hands on his knees. She noticed that they were littered with hundreds of tiny scars; all together he made a fierce warrior but his eyes she noticed held kindness and intelligence and of course a little bit of fear.

“This is G’ja; he is my most trusted friend. We’ve come to help you.” Todryn said as both he and G’ja began to study her shackles. Fear rose within her belly like a slow moving wind, rising up she was shaking her head before she even spoke.

“No, they’ll kill you. HE will kill you!” Ashran exclaimed, she was saddened by the guilt that hit Todryn.

“I won’t let him harm you Ashran.” He stubbornly declared squaring his shoulders.

“Who are you!?! The bastard son of the king! You have only his love to protect you and if you help me not even that will save you from the court.” Ashran hissed back. Todryn back stepped at the vehemence in her voice.

“I don’t care, you are the heir…” Todryn began but Ashran cut him off. Was it just him or were her eyes glowing?

“No, I’m nothing…I’m less than a slave; there is a higher price to pay for beating a hog than for beating me.” Changing tactics she looked to G’ja. “You…you know who I am?”

“Yes.” He looked nervously from her to Todryn.

“Don’t let him die trying to save me, I’m dead anyway.” She said looking into his eyes focusing as she channeled her one defensive ability. She could feel her eyes itching with the effort it took to pull his mind into hers…softening his will until thank the gods…She could see him succumbing to her allure, thankful that she had at least that on her side she watched his intelligent gaze soften into complacency.

“As you wish.” G’ja murmured he turned to Todryn. “My lord, we should leave before we are caught.”

Todryn aghast stepped away from the both of them…turning first on G’ja “What did she do to you!”He bellowed dumbfounded as his friend indifferently attempted to pull him towards the door and when that failed simply left the room on his own.

Turning on Ashran he looked at her, really looked at her for the first time since he’d returned. Her body had numerous scars covering her legs and arms and once vicious looking scar on her shoulder…her hair was matted and dirty and her eyes, they were amber and they seemed to be glowing?

“What…what happened to you Ashran?” Todryn asked, kneeling beside her. “Where is your fight?”

“Todryn…there is nothing to fight when it is a hopeless battle.” Ashran stated, staring at him with eyes far far older than her fourteen winters.

“You are the heir.” Todryn whispered resolutely.

“No, Chasi is the heir…I am nothing and the sooner that you accept that the better.” Ashran said. Fighting back an apology when she saw abject sadness flood his eyes.

“You will always be the true heir to me…and even if you are never on that crown I swear…I will free you if it is the last thing that I do on this earth.” Todryn said standing he collected the cloak and kissed her forehead. “I will return with food as soon as I’m able.”

Ashran waited until he left to let her tears fall and as she laid her head down onto her shoulders she turned her head and froze… were those dead bodies in the corner of the chamber?

 

The End


	2. Changes

As the days spanned into weeks it became harder and harder for Todryn to reach Ashran, he tried everything he could think of. Every spare moment was spent with her which proved increasingly difficult with his added responsibilities once the excitement of his return faded.

Sighing Todryn leaned against a stable post, chugging wine with G’ja as they devised solutions to the predicament that his sister was in. Although, truth be told he knew G’ja was humoring him more than anything. He could see more clearly just how difficult it would be to help Ashran in any way. Not only was the King keeping her under constant lock and key for Chasi’s safety but Ashran had become outright obstinate.

He had tried everything he could think of, he had snuck her foods and water. Salves for her bruises which healed almost completely by the time he got the medications to her anyway. He knew logically that she was not like him or anyone else for that matter.

Sadly, a part of him had begun to resign himself to her fate. He hated it, feeling so helpless. Staring blankly into space he was jarred back to reality when G’ja clapped him on the back.

 

“Come along my prince, the banquet waits.” Todryn nodded, tonight was the night of his twin sisters fifteenth birthday. No expense or extravagance had been spared for Chasi, sadly looking back to the darkened east wing his heart ached for the twin that would never be celebrated. Turning he followed his friend into the hall to feast.

 

Ashran peered through the crack in the stones onto the courtyard, watching as her brother vanished from her sight. Curious at all the activity she studied the people coming and going in the palace. She knew the day was being held in Chasi’s honor and she felt the bitterness well up inside her. This was her birthday as well, she knew there would be a massive feast and parties that would last well into the night, tomorrow everyone would be to drunk and tired to care where the soulless outcast had gone too. Stepping back from her perch against the window she massaged the skin under her collar far to use to the ache to care as she shifted to her stone slab, she ran her fingers along the stones until she found the faint groove which had taken her weeks to scratch out and pulled out the long thin shard of steel.

She had discovered the metal after her brother had cleared the guards bodies from the chamber, Gods only knew what he had done with them. No matter, she sat upright, tilted her head she wriggled the steel shard in the lock, praying that she would get it unlocked.

Hissing in pain when the shard slipped and she stabbed her hand, watching as blood welled she waited patiently for a few moments until she saw the wound close in on itself and the pain in her hand recede. Picking the steel back up she set back to work.

It felt as if hours had past as she wore into the lock until finally and heard the audible click as the mechanism released the lock and the collar fell into her hands. Laughing she threw it down and ran to her abandoned bathing chamber. Immersing herself in the pool she giggled happily as she washed weeks of dirt and blood from her hair before emerging and walking purposefully to a dark wall.

Crouching down she shifted a large stone and pulled out the clothing that had taken her months to steal, little by little and pulled them on. Loose wool leggings and a wrap as well as the saffron shirt and a cloak. As she was about to leave she reached into the crevice and retrieved the medallion that Todryn had given her years ago.

Standing she sent a silent apology to her brother, but she couldn’t involve him in this, he had too much to lose.

 

 

 

Todryn looked around laughing at the raucous humor of the soldiers around him. The tables were laden with food, dancers and magicians danced and spun around the room with animalistic grace. He glanced at his sister, Chasi sat upon her throne laughing with her hand maids, flirting with the young servers. He fought to ignore the painful tug in his heart; Ashran at this moment was locked within her chambers, cold and alone. He had no malice for Chasi; she was a young healthy carefree princess.

At that moment Chasi caught his eye and waived him over. Smiling he rose from the table and strode across the room dodging people and trays of food as he went. When he reached her he kneeled and smiled at her.

“Hello sister.” Her brown eyes smiled at him excitedly.

 

“Look Todryn, father had it made for me.” She exclaimed excitedly, pushing her hand into his face he was forced to admire the elegant golden bracer.

“It is stunning.” He conceded, smiling more when her grin widened.

“You should ride with me tomorrow; it feels as if I haven’t seen you at all since you returned…father works you to hard.” Chasi said, Todryn smiled, slight guilt tugging his heart over his neglect of her.

“Of course, I will clear time for us.” At that, Chasi leaned forward and clutched him in a hug.

“I am so happy you have returned safely brother.” She whispered softly.

“As am I. Now…I am sorry to be a bore but I fear I drank too much wine and I wish to retire if it wouldn’t offend the lady of celebration” he gave her a playful wink and she laughed delighted.

“No, go on you old man.” She laughed and she waived at him dismissively. Smiling he nodded his goodnights to his father and queen and rose and strode purposefully from the room, intentionally swaying slightly.

Now, to see Ashran.

**************************************

Pushing through the stone tunnel entrance he crept silently into the chamber that kept Ashran. Striding up the steps he was careful to keep the food he had smuggled tucked closely to him as he emerged onto the main floor of the chamber.

His anticipation melted away when he looked around in confusion, the chamber was empty…he strode over to the stone slab and picked up her collar in confusion. Was witchcraft another of her many talents? When he spotted blood he wiped his finger and frowned when he found it still fresh.

 

Standing he looked around frantically, had she been taken? He explored every crevice and corners of the chamber his blood chilling when he heard an animalistic scream tear across the nights festivities.

“ASHRAN!” Dropping the food he sprinted down through the steps of the bathing chamber through the tunnel, slamming into the door of his room he ran, his lungs screaming at him as he sprinted down the open hall of the palace.

“What have we here?!? The soulless one has taken flight!” The king’s voice rang out across fresh silence. Todryns hand went to the hilt of his sword as he prepared to turn a corner and kill any who had harmed her when the hard body of G’Ja slammed into him with all the power of a charging bull.

“OOMPH!” The air escaped his lungs and he brutally cuffed his second across the face before the warrior could pin his arms over his head.

 

“Milord! STOP” G’ja hissed. “You cannot help her”

“I MUST TRY!” Todryn hissed, fighting to get past him. G’ja leaned forward and grabbed the collar of the prince’s shirt to hold him down.

 

“No, if you go in there she is dead…do you hear me! If you care for her do not expose your affections!” G’ja hissed. Slowly Todryn felt the fight go out of him.

“What happened?” he asked as G’ja helped him up.

“They caught her trying to escape; she was also wearing a medallion that the king claims she stole.” G’ja whispered as they straightened their clothes and headed for the audience.

“What medallion?” Todryn hissed. His sister was not the type to steal baubles.

 

“I don’t know, it’s from Babylon, expensive from what I heard.” G’ja said shrugging. Todryn felt a chill run down his spine. The necklace he had given her all those years ago…Gods teeth!

Ashran fell to her knees as two guards chained her to the platform in front of the royal thrones. Looking behind her she looked into the eyes of her twin, the girl so much a stranger peered back at her with blatant hatred and disgust. Peering around the room she saw all the people in fine clothes and decadent food…this should have been hers. She WAS the natural heir to the damned throne and she was treated less than a slave.

Feeling a hot fire build in her chest she nearly fell over in shock when a guttural snarl emerged from her chest. Blinking she looked around, breathing a sigh of relief, everyone was so engrossed in the Kings speech she had been unnoticed.

Looking through the crowd she saw Todryn in the back, G’ja right behind him, both staring at her with horror in their eyes. Disheveled and bleeding Todryn looked ill. 

“What should I do with it?!” The king announced. ‘It?’ Ashran looked at him with disdain. “Feed it to the dogs?”

‘Nononononono’ Ashran felt nauseous. The king peered back at her, rage simmering in his eyes.

 

“No, this creature will know no harm at my hand from this day forth…Al-bur rah!” The king summoned his closest friend and general.

Ashran watched as the grizzled older man approached and kneeled at the knee of the king.

“Some moons ago you expressed an interest in adding the creature to your harem…does that still interest you?” The king asked, Ashran suddenly felt sick.

Al-Bur rah smiled, revealing blackened teeth and a thin scar running along his jaw, the combination made him positively fearsome. “Yes my king.”

“There it is done; she is your problem now…Guards…take her.” The king waved her away and she was in shock until the moment they touched her. Then she lurched to her feet and shrieked, kicking and screaming. She felt someone’s arm crush under her fist she fought.

“Gods damn the banshee! Cut out her tongue!” The king yelled, at Al- burrahs protest he added “Don’t worry; it’ll grow back by tomorrow.”

 

Fighting even more, it took a dozen guards to cart Ashran to the dungeons.

 

Todryn felt frozen in place, his inaction had cost her her freedom on even a larger scale than before. Nauseous over swept him and he dashed behind a pillar and lost his days meal on the ground.

 

“What should we do milord?” G’ja asked. Todryn ignored him and stormed to his room followed by his friend.

 

Ashran awoke the next morning, certain her legs were broken again. She had taken more of a beating the night before than ever before and her face was hot and swollen, the pain of her severed tongue made her gag and vomit.

Gods, surely she had taken more of a beating than any human could. How much longer would she have to wait for the spirit of death?

TBC


	3. The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todryn and G'Ja face argue about the next move. Ashran wakes up to a strange offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome. I have no beta so please excuse any grammar or spelling errors.

The morning sun broke over the horizon casting its light across the palace. Todryn groaned coming awake slowly in his bed. His head aching as he sat up instantly regretting the move as neasous overswept him. He looked around until he spotted G'ja asleep on the small couch set under the window. The couch barely containing his large frame.

Observing his friend as he slept Todryn was forced to admit that he owed the scarred man thanks. G'ja had stopped his foolish attempt to save Ashran. Bursting headlong into a royal celebration sword drawn would have only gotten himself Ashran and G'ja killed.

Truthfully Todryn knew there would have been no saving her, he dreaded the gossip of the courts. He had lived among these people his whole life and understood them to be ruthlessly vicious to anyone unlike them. Including young ruby eyed princesses.

His limbs felt heavy as he stood and pulled his tunic over his head and turned to the wardrobe. He stepped first to the small bathing table and filled the clay basin with water from the pitcher left by the servants. He wiped the previous days dirt and grime from his body before opening the wardrobe and selecting his clothes. Each move was methodical and precise as he thought over the previous nights events. Ashran had tried to escape. Without telling him. He knew it was likely her way of trying to spare him any involvment should she be captured.

He couldnt get her screams out of his head. And the bastard who was now her owner...he was a notorious sadist. It was of course impolite to discuss things in open court but while he had been deployed units of Al Bur-Rahs men had been under his command and if there was one thing soldiers were gifted at, it was drinking and gossip. He knew better than to beleive everything he heard but the rumors had been shocking and similar. It was said his harem was filled with freaks. The deformed, the godless. That his grand house had entire floors designed to torture and torment his slaves. Al Bur-Rah was the third son of a merchant who had saved Todryns grandfather from a tiger attack and as reward had been granted nobility. His elder sons had died mysteriously although in Todryns opinion after four years with the Lords soldiers it wasnt such a mystery.

Turning when G'ja grunted and shuffled on the couch he watched his friend come awake. " Good morning brother" Todryn said fastening the sash around his outer shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed and began lacing up his boots. As the firstborn son of the king his chambers were generous, consisting of two rooms. The first outer room served as his office containing a desk, several oversized pillows serving as couches as well as his weapons closet and his armor on display. His sleeping chamber was adjacent and modest by royal standards. He had never had much need for opulence. Chasi's chambers were the very definition of opulent...they consisted of four rooms and were vast and laden with wealth and evidence of her position as royal heir. He mulled over the begininings of a plan, perhaps if he were careful and calculated she wouldnt miss some clothing. He could steal into the dungeons and slip Ashran away. Then he and his young sister could escape...

  
"No my prince." G'jas deep voice broke Todryn from his musings. The prince gazed at him levelly. " Whatever your planning its a fools errand. The girl is out of reach"

 

Bristling. Todryn bit down his anger. "No, she is never out of reach"

 

"She belongs to the merchant lord. He is beloved by your father. Crossing either of them in this will result in your head on a spike." G'ja said carefully. Praying he could get through to the prince before they did anything exceptionally foolish.

"She is the Heir"

"No, she is a slave now. She will never sit on the throne. The only person in all the realms that cannot see that is you." G'ja snapped.

Finally at his end with this foolishness. He had assisted the prince who was in every way and rational and logical a man as any he had ever met. G'ja had first become fond of him in the battle fields for his ruthless yet humane leadership. The prince was born to be a general and G'ja could not abide the notion that everything his prince could be would become undone by a whelp of a girl who would have been smothered at birth had the King had had any decency.

Although he was forced to admit his previous notions of the bastard heir had been misplaced. He hadnt spent much time with the girl but he could see that either she was the worlds greatest actress or she really was just a child cast a bad hand by the fates.

Standing he winced as his knee protested. An old injury that had never healed properly.

"Whatever your plan is, which i can only assume is something along the lines of stealing her away and killing anyone who gets in the way?" G'ja met the now angry princes gaze as he continued. " What then? How will you live? Where will you go that people will not know the red eyed girl on sight?"

Todryn faltered. "I have to try. She is my sister."

"Your sister is here my prince. Chasi will be queen. And if there is ever a chance to save Ashran it will be from within these walls. Only the King and Chasi can pardon her and grant her freedom."

Todryn knew G'ja was right but he also knew the sun god would fall to earth before that would ever happen. " The game of politics has never been my forte."

"Then buy her from the Lord." G'ja bit out, his own irritation growing. Todryns head snapped up.

"No...you buy her." Todryn felt a small glimmer of releif. "Or...you win her."

G'ja stared at the prince. All at once certain the man had finally lost his mind. He was just a soldier, the bastard son of some distant nobleman that had visited Samar and laid with a kitchen maid. His position in the world was solidified only by his prowess in battle.

" My prince i cannot. I do not have the means." G'ja stuttered, in any regards what in the name of the Gods would he do with a slave? Let alone the soulless one?

"No. But i do. I will...ill give you the funds. As your benefactor. You will challenge the lord and win her back" Todryn said excitedly. Certain that this was the only hope.

"What then? The princess and I move into the barracks? Do you truly think the king would allow such a thing?" G'ja stammered. Truly convinced that the prince had finally lost what sense he had. "Todryn this is madness!" He exclaimed, attempting to gloss over the fact that he had used the princes given name within the palace which was expressely forbidden. " She is lost! The girl is lost!"

"No, this can work. Before his entourage leaves the courts you challenge his right to ownership."

"My lord that law is intended for those who have families with the slaves. To keep bloodlines together." G'ja was desperate. Surely the prince could see reason.

"Then what is the harm in claiming you have affections for her!?!" Todryn yelled.

"SHE IS CURSED! THERE IS NO SAVING HER!" G'ja yelled his considerable patience having finally been run out. " Besides you know as well as every person in this court that i lay with men. No one would beleive the claim and all it would do is threaten you!"

Todryn bit the inside of his cheek. Knowing despite his denial that G'ja was right. Ashran was lost to him. Truthfully for a moment he found himself wishing she was dead. He didnt know what her future with the merchant lord held but he knew he wouldnt wish it on anyone.

Suddenly Todryn realised that he and his second were standing nearly toe to toe. That G'ja was flushed and his green eyes flashing with barely contained anger. Swallowing woodenly Todryn took a calculated step back and nodded his defeat in this discussion. Jumping when a small timid voice broke the heavy silence.

"Your highness, i apologise for...interupting but the King has requested your presence in the throne room" The tiny servant, a mousy young thing barely over twelve stated. Todryn and G'ja both turned unaware of the audience. 

"Thank you girl. I will be there shortly." Todryn stated and watched the maid bow slightly before turning and fleeing the room.

"How much do you think she heard?" G'ja asked softly. Todryn sighed and shrugged. "Well find out im sure."

Turning back to the wardrobe he reached for the bronze shoulder gauntlet stamped with his fathers crest and latched it in place arranging the purple cloak. He hated wearing the damn thing but was required to when summoned officially. Flinching when he felt G'ja behind him adjusting the cloak along his back and latching it in place on his collar. Turning he looked at his friend in all seriousness. "Im scared G'ja. I dont know why i love her but she is my sister."

G'ja sighed wearily and nodded. "Everyone needs someone to love them my prince. The gods gave her you."

**********************************************

Ashran pressed tighter into the corner of the narrow cell. Wincing and fighting tears as every movement seemed to exacerbate her injuries. Both her legs were broken, she was certain her right knee was shattered and she could feel it trying to heal which was anything but a pleasant sensation. She tried to keep her legs stretched outright hoping they would heal properly. She didnt want to have them broken again if they didnt heal straight. Attempting to keep her jaw relaxed she knew her tongue was nearly restored. The burning stinging sensation had lessened. Her wrists were shackled to the wall to her right. The only entrance into the cell was directly in front of her. She kept a vigilant watch on it as she tried to squeeze her hands free of the cuffs. It was probably useless but she was desperate to escape.

She had never attempted to flee before and she couldnt help but regret the action. If shed just stayed put none of this wouldve happened. Shed be in her chambers locked away. The routine beatings really didnt bother her but the man her father had given her too. He had smelled cruel and far to excited at the prospect of owning her. As she grew older she learned to trust her instincts more and more.

Hissing and fresh tears fell when she finally pulled her left hand free. Trying to bend her left leg her jaw clenched at the spike of pain that raced up her hip but she was able to press into the wall and move into a hunched standing position as she pulled her right hand free. Sniffing the air and promptly regretting it when the scent of unwashed bodies, urine, blood and agony filled her nostrils she hobbled to the cell door and peeked through the tiny window. She couldnt see anything or hear any guards. She had been in this dungeon enough times to have a general understanding of the guards rotations. She guessed she had three hours before the guards returned to the lower levels for there rounds.

Turning she examined the tiny cell again, trying to see if there was anything she could use. The floor was bare except for the straw scattered providing a poor barrier to the cold stone. She grimaced when she saw her congealed vomit in one corner, the result when she had first regained conciousness and felt the searing pain from her crushed legs and severed tongue. The only possible thing would be the shackles. Taking a deep breath she supported her weight on the wall and moved slowly to where the chains were bolted to the wall. twisting the links around her wrists she pulled, grunting and nearly giving up until she noticed one of the thick links was weakening. With renewed effort she sat on the ground and bracing her left foot against the wall she pushed through the pain and pulled until the link snapped and she fell back heavily. Groaning she ignored the impulse to just lay on the cold floor.

Standing slowly she made her way back to the window and fed the chain through the bars and pulled them back through so that they were wrapped around the two of the four thin bars, taking deep breaths she wrapped the chains around both wrists and started tugging and pulling her determination growing as she saw the bars giving the tiniest bit.

"Need help with that?" A voice asked behind her.  
  
Ashran yelped and dropping the chains whirled around to see a tall thin boy standing in the back of the cell. Leaning casually against the wall with a bored expression on his face.

"Who are you? Where did you come from!?!" Ashran exclaimed, her escape attempt forgotten. The boy smirked and shrugged walking towards her and the door. Ashran stiffened and flattened herself against the corner, pressing so tightly that the doors hinges pressed into her hip.

The boy crossed his arms and leaned over and inspected her work before smirking and turning to face Ashran fully. "How far do you think youll get?"

"What?" Ashran asked, something about him put her on edge, thinking frantically she couldnt put her finger on it. 

"Say, you get out of here, what next? Are you just going to walk out the front door? How far do you think youll get? You reek of urine and your eyes...well aside from the fact that theyre fascinating. They are hard to ignore." He was tall, taller than Ashran. Exceptionally thin dressed in a threadbare tunic and trousers with bare feet. Although he didnt seemed bothered at all about walking on frozen stone and through vomit and piss...frowning Ashran looked back to the floor following the path he had walked across the chamber. He had walked right through her vomit and as she look she realized. There were no footprints. Turning back to him she narrowed her eyes and attempted to feel his mind.

She couldnt.

He smiled again, although it was a pleasant smile it made her skin tingle with unease. " What...what are you?" Ashran stuttered.

"Shouldnt i be asking you that?" His voice was tinged with amusement." What is it they call you....soulless?"

Ashran bristled and looked away.

"You have a soul. Despite what the mouth breathers beleive."

"What do you want?"

"Well. I can help you. Actually...we can help eachother."

Ashran felt her heart race, standing fully she was barely able to hold back the grimace of pain when she settled her weight on both her feet and her right knee protested however it had been several hours since her knee had been broken and it was nearly healed.

"How is that?" Ashran asked skeptically, she had no position, no power. What could...whoever this boy is want with her?

"The man youve been given too...well as much as i enjoy his more...eclectic tastes. He is marvelously vicious. I can free you, get you away from here. Take you somewhere where no one will ever harm you again." The boy turned and paced around the cell. Seemingly having all the time in the world.

Ashran observed him carefully. "What do you want from me?"

Turning he gave her a blindingly brilliant smile and exclaimed. "Your obedience. Your soul. I will free you, i will even kill everyone who has ever harmed you. All that you have to do is pledge your loyalty to me."

Ashran mulled over the offer. She had had close to every bone broken again and again. She had been accosted starved tortured and abandoned. She didnt have anyone in the world who loved her.

Except for Todryn.

Her dear sweet brother who ignored his own safety to protect her at times. She knew he saw something in her that she wasnt convinced was there.

"If i dont?" Ashran asked carefully.

The boys expression morphed into something terrifying. "Then you will rot. I will leave you to that man and to your miserable existence. To be burned and flayed again and again. Until you are nothing but a sniveling bloody sack of skin."

 

Terror filled her as the truth of her circumstance was presented to her. That was her life, as awful as it had always been she knew it could and would get worse the second she was away from this palace. One prison for another.

"What do i have to do?"

"Prove your loyalty, do that and you will be freed."

"Why should i beleive you?"

"Do you have another option?"

"....how?" Ashran asked softly.

Jerking in shock when the world around her began spinning at a blinding speed she stumbled when it slowed and she realized she was no longer in her cell, she was in someones chambers. Looking around at the furnishings she surmised that she was still in the palace. She studied the room and flinched when the boy spoke again.

"You will kill the heir." The boy stated, Ashran turned on him snarling.

"I will never hurt my sister." She spat. The boy smirked.

" I beleive you will. What does it matter to you anyway? The brat would see you buried in the deepest ocean before shed lift a finger to help you anyway."

"She is my sister." Ashran said, her own anger and will strengthening. "She didnt choose this life anymore than i did."

"She hates you creature. Your right, she didnt choose this life however she seems to be coming out on the winning side of it doesnt she? What if i told you she will kill everything you love if you do not stop her."  
 

"I love nothing." Ashran bit out, wishing more and more that she was still alone in that dank cell. Looking around at the room she was in she couldnt help but be awed at what she saw. Gleaming shimmering limestone walls surrounded her. Rich plush rugs stretched across the floors, tapestrys more brilliant than anything she had ever seen before covered nearly every empty space on the walls.

This was the heirs chambers.

"You love your foolish brother." The boy said flopping back onto one of the couches. Looking around the boy met her gaze again. "I can make you queen dear creature. This will all be yours. Just cut the bitches throat." He said casually.

Ashran shook her head. Hearing Todryns voice in her head. True, she doubted he would ever know what it was to be her. But she knew he loved her for some foolish reason. She couldnt betray that. Wouldnt.

" I wont do it." She bit out, praying he wouldnt pay for this.

The boy turned and looked at her, measuring her it seemed.

"Very well. Then you will suffer." Standing he approached her. " Just remember, everything that happens after this moment. You could have stopped it." With a flash the boy was gone leaving Ashran standing in her sisters chamber.

Her heart racing she looked around in confusion and felt her chest constrict as the doors opened and Chasi entered dressed in riding leathers, feeling as if she would faint from terror when her sister noticed her standing in the center of her outer chamber dripping blood and filth on her floor the princess shreiked.  
  
"GUARDS! GUARDS!" Chasi shreiked. For a fraction of a second Ashran wondered if she sounded as annoyingly shrill when she screamed.

Turning she made to run out onto balcony overlooking the kingdom before the guards could reach her. Her legs while healed were still stiff and refused to cooperate. Grunting she didnt allow herself to think as she tried to jump over the edge just as she was grabbed and yanked back inside.

"NO STOP!" she called out as the guards threw her to the ground and kicked her, curling into a ball she turned and saw her sister standing a safe distance away from her watching with a pleased expression. Beyond her stood the boy.

 

TBC

 

 


End file.
